


The Dorm Problem

by ezraisangry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Light Angst, Marauders, Trans Sirius Black, Trans Students At Hogwarts, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezraisangry/pseuds/ezraisangry
Summary: It's Sirius's first year at Hogwarts, and all seems to be going well. He's already made friends after sorting. There's just one problem...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> as a trans masc , i'm a sucker for trans!sirius . enjoy .
> 
> CW // brief implied transphobia

It was Sirius's first day at Hogwarts, and it was nearly perfect.

He'd met James on the train, and the two hit it off. The two were both sorted into Gryffindor, sealing in the friendship deal. The banquet went well too, Sirius getting to know some of his new housemates - he still sat next to James, though. For once in his life, the young Black felt like he actually had some sort of family, someone to have his back.

But there was still one problem in the way. 

Sirius was a boy. He knew that, he had for about two years now - perhaps longer, but that was when he was able to put his feelings to language. And while Sirius knew he was a boy, the rest of the Gryffindors didn't. He'd been forced in the closet because of his parents. He was already the family disappointment, and he feared it'd only get worse if his parents learned his wasn't exactly their... daughter. 

He knew this would happen, but he wasn't ready to deal with the things that came along with it. Mainly, the girls dorm. It didn't feel right to him, and he wished he wouldn't have to feel uncomfortable in what would be his bedroom for the next few years. 

When the banquet ended, he walked back to the common room with James and the other Gryffindors. They hung out in the common room for quite some time, getting to know their new housemates, and returning students exchanging greetings with their friends. The numbers went down as more and more students headed off to their dorms, and eventually, that left Sirius and James alone in the common room. 

"We'll get killed if we get caught up this late" James snorted after a while "We should save the trouble for... I dunno. More fun things"

Sirius nodded, trying to ignore his nerves. "I'll see you in the morning?" 

"Yeah, of course"

With those final three words, James headed towards the stairs of the boys dorms, and Sirius the girls. He hesitated going up, wishing he could follow James instead. But eventually, he got over himself and took a few steps up - that was all it took before a loud thump was heard, and the boy with glasses turned around to figure out what the source of the sound was. 

Sirius had fallen down the stairs... because the stairs became a slide.

"I - hey, mate, you okay?" James came to find his new friend on the ground. But Sirius didn't seem to be in pain, no.

He was grinning.


	2. Part Two

"The stairs... they're only supposed to do that to boys who try and sneak in!" James exclaimed before looking down at Sirius again "What's that grin for?"

Sirius just shook his head, standing up with an awkward laugh. "Well, uh..."

"Oh... oh! This is some prank, is it not?"

"No! I'm - "

James just tilted his head - he could be awfully clueless sometimes.

"I'm a boy, James"

"But you're... what?" it took him a moment to process before meeting Sirius was just a shrug. "Alright"

Alright? Well... that was easy, Sirius supposed.

"You know, you could have said something when I kept calling you... girl terms to everyone else"

"Well, I - didn't know how to?" he gave a weird smile "It's... my parents. I can't, uh, can't do this around them, so I figured other people were the same"

James nodded, attempting to understand. "Well, if you say your a boy - and the stairs agree" he added with a small snort "Then I suppose you're a boy, are you not? C'mon, just... come with me"

Sirius followed James up the stairs to the dorms - the boys' dorms - with a grin.


End file.
